I Want You Too Only Look at Me
by UniversalGalaxyStar
Summary: Morgiana gets mad when she founds out Alibaba and Aladdin go to a brothel and decides to follow. When she sees Alibaba flirting with all these women she jealous, and decides she only wants him to look her. Morgiana sneaks in and everything takes a turn from there. Morgiana x Alibaba one-shot. Enjoy!


I Want You Too Only Look at Me

A/N: **Heyo, here's my Magi fanfic. The ship is for Morgiana x Alibaba, and sadly, I don't know their ship name, so sorry, but I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

 **I think this is probably my first one, and I'm pretty excited for it. I just really hope I got Morgiana's character down pat, if I didn't I'm sorry. I honestly don't think I've ever written a character with a personality like her. Alibaba, yes. Morgiana, no. So this will kinda be a challenge, but nevertheless enjoy!**

After Aladdin and Alibaba got away, Morgiana silently and diligently followed them to where she saw a very disturbing sign. _'What the heck is this?'_ She asked herself moving quickly to the window. There she saw Aladdin stuffing his face with breasts and Alibaba filling his need for more womanly companionship.

' _A-Aladdin….Alibaba...what are they doing?'_ The fanalis looked more intently at Alibaba and started to seethe. She hated the fact that he was surrounded by all these women, when…when he had her. If anything he should've come talk to Morgiana if he needed any womanly companionship, but no, he went here of all places.

Maybe it was because he didn't recognize Morgiana as a woman at all. Maybe to him she was just a freakishly strong and fast girl. A girl. Hmph, just a girl, this fanalis was much more. She was pretty, kind, strong-hearted, and helpful. So why didn't that idiot prince recognize her for being so much more than a little girl.

"Al…Alibaba," she muttered. Now she was furious. He probably didn't even think she was special. But to Morgiana, Alibaba Saluja was so much more. He was a funny, nice, strong, caring, and amazing guy, who always looked out for others.

The fanalis honestly couldn't contain her anger anymore she started to stomp away, but stopped when she heard the prince say, "Give me your establishment's finest lady!"

Morgiana had an idea. She jumped on a cart and propelled off of that to the roof to where she walked to the back. She popped in the window to wear she saw the ladies talking. "There are also many happy customers, I just can't contain myself!" A girl cried in happiness.

"I know Helena, to see all these eager men. It makes me ecstatic to entertain them," another said.

The ladies went into their own conversations' as Morgiana only sat there, until a another woman walked in and shouted, "All ladies except Larisha _(Honestly I don't care what her name is or remember, so yeah)_ outside!" And walked back out while the rest of the girls followed.

"I should move now," the fanalis muttered grabbing the top window seal and throwing herself inside. She met Larisha as she gave her a puzzled look with her interesting looking face.

"And who may you be?" She asked.

Morgiana moved swiftly towards her and hit her on the back of her neck. "Please forgive me." Morgiana looked around and saw a costume hanging up and grabbed it, changing quickly.

Currently Alibaba was spinning around a glass of whatever he was drinking, waiting for whoever they were sending out. A woman walked up and leaned over whispering, "Excuse us for the wait, she'll be right, sir." She walked away as Alibaba nodded, beaming with excitement.

Morgiana fixed her hair back so Alibaba wouldn't recongize her and tied it up. Her hand grabbed the knob, and tried turning it but couldn't. She realized she was sweating a great deal, but she wanted, no, needed to go out there. This might be the fanalis's only chance to show Alibaba how she felt without him really knowing it was her.

Morgiana opened the door and raised her head up high and straightened her back, striding confidently to where the prince was sitting. She silently and gently sat beside him, as he looked the other way.

He must have expected her coming from the other side. "Excuse me," she whispered. _'What are you doing?! Speak up!'_ She was at a lost for words. Her mouth didn't want to cooperate, her voice didn't want to speak. Morgiana couldn't find what she needed to, to call out to Alibaba.

He was right there. Right beside her. He was so close, but so far away. She had to show him she was there. It would be the only way for him to first notice her. If- if she didn't then what could she say for herself.

Morgiana took a deep breath. It was go-time. Now or never! She took a deeper breath and puffed out her cheeks, into a pouting manner.

She patted her cheeks and nodded.

 _'You have too!'_ "Excuse me-"

"Hey," Alibaba nonchalantly said turning to Morgiana. "I'm sorry I didn't realize you were here sooner. I just got lost in thought. That's all," he explained as the fanalis faintly nodded.

"So, um..." he started muttering. When did there conversation take an awkward start. She hadn't even been there for a whole five minutes and they couldn't even strike up a normal conversation without it being weird.

"Don't think about it. Just do what you feel comfortable," she said moving closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I don't mind."

Alibaba smiled happily at Morgiana and whispered, "Thanks."

The fanalis nodded and did her best to contain herself. Everytime she saw that smile, his smile. It made her jump for joy, beaming happily at his side. _'Yes. This is where I want to be,'_ she thought.

By his side. It was where she always was. But now, now she was closer. Closer than ever before, and now, it was where she wanted to stay. Forever.

"What's it like in the palace?" Of course, Morgiana already knew, but making small talk she hoped to get closer than even before, and on a different level. She wanted to know the side of Alibaba that he probably always locked up, not telling a single soul.

"It's an amazing place. Everyone there works, but they always have fun. It's good to be in such warm place, with great and strong people," Alibaba responded. "Especially my friend Morgiana. She's an amazing person who's always so strong. I'm glad to be around her."

Morgiana couldn't stop the smile creeping on her face, and grinned happily. "That sounds wonderful. I'm glad you can be in such a spectacular place. I think you're well-deserved to be there. I hope I've been entertaining enough, sir," the fanalis replied fixing her mask.

The prince gleamed and nodded, giving her a radiant smile as he always had done. "If you want me to entertain you more, I'd be happy too, sir," she said. Adding "sir" to the end made her feel weirder and weirder. As one of his closest friends, adressing him like he was boss, like back when she was first freed. And even more so, she asked him, Alibaba, if she could entertain him more.

Morgiana started blushing bright red, and so did Alibaba. "E-entertain me more?! I think this is good enough," he informed her stuttering over his words.

The lady, that appeared earlier, walked up to where they were both sitting. She had a name tag that said Alisha. Alisha pulled Morgiana over and whispered, loudly, "What are you doing? Trying to bore him to death? Entertain him more, he's a customer!"

Morgiana nodded and quickly scooted back to him. "Everything okay?" He asked.

"Yes sir. Everything's fine. If I may?" She said. Alibaba gave her a perplexed look, but agreed to what she had in mind, nonetheless.

She walked up to the stage and took a deep breath, and started dancing. It was similar to the dance she did at the festival at the castle, but in the end they had the same meaning. They were both performed for someone they cared about.

Alibaba was completely entranced in her dance he couldn't turn away, even Aladdin had to stop and watch. It seemed Morgiana had caught everyone's attention with her dance. _'Her...her dancing is beautiful. It reminds me of-!'_ Alibaba thought cutting himself off as he abruptly stood up. "Morgiana!" He yelled.

Morgiana stopped her dancing, looking back at the prince, meeting his gaze. Her pink eyes gazed back at his yellow ones, both entranced. He quickly walked up and grabbed her hand, pulling off stage and out the door.

They walked to the back and stopped, standing there. "Alibaba... I-!"

"What was that Morgiana? You...you ran onstage and started dancing! Why?!" He declared as his cheeks started brushing up with red.

The fanalis looked down then back at Alibaba, his gaze even more powerful then before. "It's..it's because I want you too notice me," she replied.

"What?"

"When I found you here...I-I was so mad. That you were paying so much attention to these girls. So, I thought that if I could dress up as one then you'd-" before Morgiana could finish she was cut off by Alibaba in a quiet embrace. "Alibaba?"

"Come on Morg," he said, using the nickname Aladdin gave her. "Even if I go here, I'll look at you, no matter what."

Morgiana pushed away and did one of her pouting face's, as if asking him if he was lying. "How can I trust what you?" She mumbled.

"Because," Alibaba started, "how can I keep my eyes off such a beautiful and wonderful person such as you. Besides, your dancing is great. You should dance more often," he said laughing.

 _'His smile!'_ She thought and nodded. "If that's the case, then maybe I'll consider it," she responded.

Alibaba smiled bigly and agreed and grabbed her hand. "Let's go back to the palace," he said, as he started walking back.

"What about Aladdin?"

"He'll fine. I thought you only wanted me to look at you from now on. I'll start doing that, so let's go," the prince replied.

Morgiana's face exploded in red and followed along, smiling, but embrassed nonetheless. "Okay...I'd like that."

A/N: **Hope you guys enjoyed that one-shot for Magi. Thanks so much for reading. Review, comment, like, fav, follow. Just do whatever ^-^ Bye!**


End file.
